At deep sea oil drilling and oil recovery the platforms used for these purposes have to be anchored. This is done by means of mooring lines being of substantial length. Normally these lines are too long to be produced and/or handled in one length over all, thus have to be joined together during the installation off shore. Today, many mooring lines are manufactured of synthetic material in order to be as light as possible as the mooring line may take the length of thousands of meters when it comes to deep sea mooring, such as in the Gulf of Mexico.
As the lines cannot be manufactured in the lengths requested different methods for joining line segments together has been proposed, whereby one method includes a so called H-link, where lines comprising an eye prepared around a thimble or other device for enlarging the diameter are connected to solid bars attached to connecting plates, one on each side of the line eyes. The drawbacks with these known joints are that the lines, having a fairly large cross diameter, are subject to breakage in the eye part as there are lot of tensions built in creating the relatively small eye around the thimble, as well as the eyes have to be preprepared, as the thimble calls for additional tools.